safe and sound
by unbroken16f4e
Summary: what happens when certain lab rat gets sick who are there to take care of the sick lab rat? just a fluffy one-shot PLZ READ AND REVIEW


**_I don't own lab rats just the plot and by the way sorry if I have spelling and grammar mistakes. Bye _****_J_**

**Bree POV**

I was awaken because my ears were hurting me so I decide to get out of my bed. bad idea my head hurt when I tried to stand up and I felt like I was going to fall. after a couple of minutes my vision got back to normal so I could walk I went to the bathroom and wash my face and teeth and went dawn stairs to find chase sitting in the couch watching TV.

Good morning Bree

I just waved at him

Are you alright you look weir?

I jus have a headache

Yea right he said walking to where I was and putting his hand on my foreheadand honestly it felt really good

You have a fever

Really

Yep

Aaaaaaaaa I hate being sick

Who doesn't, now come on

Ah I knew what he meant but maybe If I play dump maybe he will let it go

Where i ask giving him a weak smile

To the lab that way we can make sure you don't have anything serious

No way

Bree I'm not asking chase scold

But-

No buts

Fine

**Chase POV **

I was going to take Bree to the lab that way I could check her since I have medical knowledge well after all I was design to be the smarter person in the world. Before I knew it we were in the lab with a very concern Adam asking questions he may not be the smarter person in the world but still he was really overprotective of Bree some times even of me

What's wrong I heard Adam Said?

Bree is sick

ooh

So Bree where does it hurt

Everywhere

What does it hurt more

My ears

Maybe you have ear infection, I'm going to check her ears and well see

Ok I heard Adam said

Bree POV

I was scared I don't like anything related with doctors that's when and idea kick me, I was about to run but I think my brothers figure out my plan because before I knew it Adam strong arms make me lay dawn wild chase put something to my ears a single tear roll dawn my check Adam notice because he start saying reassuring words to me.

Adam POV

I knew Bree was crying she had always hate things related to hospitals and that kind of things.

Chase POV

Okay I'm done and yes you have ear infection but your going to be okay

See Bree your okay I heard Adam said

She joust smile

Adam can you carried her upstairs?

Yea sure

**Adam POV **

I felt better now that I knew that Bree was going to be okay, bree and chase are everything I have I may not be the smarter person in the world but I love and care for my siblings sure we have Davenport, Tasha, and Leo but Davenport treat us like experiment some times and Tasha well I barely knew Tasha and Leo well Leo is Leo. I was so distracted with my thoughts (**yes I do** **think some times**) that I that I didn't notice we already were in the living room.

Were is every one

Well Davenport went to a science convention and Tasha and Leo went to see an aunt that apparently is sick

And when are they coming back

Tomorrow night

So is just the 3 of us

Yep

Cool

Bree POV

I was glad it was joust my brothers and me.

I felt how Adam lay me gently on the couch and put his hand in my forehead

Chase I think she has a fever

I saw chase nod and rush upstairs and a couple of minutes later he came dawn with a thermometer and some medicine.

**Chase POV **

I went upstairs to get some medicine and a thermometer after I found them I went dawn to the living room where my siblings were.

Here Bree open up

I saw she press her lips together

Please Bree we need to know what your temperature is

Fine she said

I put the little device in her mouth and wait until it beep and then I took it out and stare at the little screen in shock.

Gosh Bree you're burning up

Adam give her this I said while passing Adam a bottle of pills and a glass of water I'll be right back.

Adam just nod and took the pills and the glass of water

Adam POV

I turn to my sick sister and gave her the glass and pills, she joust gave me a weak smile. After I watch her swallow the pills I ask her if she wanted to see a movie, she just gave them a nod In response.

As I was putting the movie in the DVD player chase came down with a spoon and a bottle of medicine n his hands.

**Bree POV **

By this point I felt like a truck just hit me and my ears are killing me

Bree? I was distracted of my thoughts by chase voice

Yea?

Open up he said while putting a REALLY big spoon in front of my mouth.

I just open my mouth I felt so terrible that I didn't feel like fighting now. After I swallow the disgusting liquid I close my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

Mmmmm

**Two hours and a half later **

**Chase POV **

Bree was finally waking up after because after she drank the medicine she fell asleep. After a few moments her eyes finally snap open.

How do you feel bree?

Well actually apart from my ears I feel pretty good

That's good

Yes but my ears they hurt like hell

I know baby

Suddenly Bree start to quietly sobbing and that's when Adam that had fallen asleep with Bree, woke up to see bree crying he instantly pulled her to his lap and gently began rocking her back and forth.

**Adam POV **

I woke up to Bree crying beside me I didn't hesitate to pull her to my lap and gently began rocking her. After few minutes of being like that an idea kicked me I gently put Bree on the couch and rush to the lab.

**Bree POV **

After a few minutes Adam came back with chase ear drops I instantly began to panic because chase always says that the hurt and burn like hell and was proved to later be true by him screaming in pain after they put them in his ears.

Good idea Adam I heard chase said

When I saw that chase began to open the bottle I freaked even more

I don't want those

Why not chase ask?

Cous you always scream in pain when they put the on your ears I said like if it was the most normal thing in the world

They do for a few minutes the pain disappears

Still I don't want them

Chase sigh and before knew it Adam had me in his strong grip and chase was putting the dam drops to my ears. And once again chase was so right they hurt like hell. After a few seconds I couldn't take the pain any more I started crying uncontrollably

hush is okay your fine, I heard chase murmur to my ear

The time pass and soon the pain was replaced by a fresh a nice feeling

The next thing I felt was Adam gently putting me over his lap and chase sitting beside us and before I knew it I fell asleep feeling good because of my brother being with me I just felt safe and sound.

The end

**So that's it is just something that was stuck in my head so there you go plz review and sorry if there are any mistakes. **


End file.
